Sky's Biggest Secret
by Death Panther
Summary: The Commander of the Sky Army has a secret. An old secret that he has kept locked away for most of his life. He is all alone in the world... or at least he thinks he's alone...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day. Sky and Deadlox were just beginning to race through a lava parkour, trying to beat the other to the next stage.

"I'm going to beat you there." Sky called back, for he was way ahead of him.

"That is true, as long as you don't fall that is." Deadlox replied back, just a few jumps behind Sky.

"Shud up." Sky retorted back.

Deadlox just laughed. After a while, Sky joined in.

Sky landed on the platform that had the door to the next stage.

"I win!" Sky shouted triumphantly.

"Dammit." Deadlox pouted. "I thought for sure that you were going to get too cocky, and fall."

Deadlox stated. "But I guess I was wrong." Deadlox said.

"Yep, well anyways I'm going to the next stage. I'll greet you at the end when you get there." Sky replied, racing through the door laughing.

"Wait up Sky." Deadlox shouted. "I know you're probably not going to wait, but it was worth a shot, right?" Deadlox asked, shouting towards Sky.

"Nope, not really." Sky replied popping the "p", after he heard what Deadlox shouted.

"Shud up." Deadlox shot back, as he started the next stage.

Sky didn't hear him though. He was gone; his adrenaline had gone haywire, for it had taken possession over Sky's body and mind. So he didn't notice Deadlox was catching up with him.

"Hey, I'm actually catching up to you. I can't believe it." Deadlox said astonished.

Deadlox was just two jumps behind Sky. He leaped again, but he couldn't stop the momentum. He yelled at Sky, "Adam watch out!" Sadly he wasn't heard.

Sky felt something hit him in the back, causing him to lose his balance. He started to fall towards the lava below.

He wasn't thinking straight at all. He was lost in the depths of his adrenaline rush, and his instincts kicked in. Enormous golden wings grow from his back. Before he fell into the lava, he flew up. His adrenaline rush giving him possession again as it left him behind to realize his mistake. The secret that he had kept hidden for so long finally came into a rushing reality.

Sky flew over and landed by the next stage door. His wings returning back into his body as he turned around to see Ty on the same platform, just staring at him.

He ran through the door and left him behind. He was trying to run away, even though he could hear him running after him. He knew that Deadlox was just running after his mysterious unbeknownst winged friend.

"Adam, wait!" Ty shouted, racing after Adam.

Whenever Ty saw Adam, it was only for a second, if not shorter. But he still followed in pursuit.

But after a while he lost sight of him completely, but he knew that Sky was still trying to run away.

Sky's POV

I was two stages ahead by now, but I still went faster. I just wanted to put as much distance as possible between me and Deadlox.

'I'm so stupid," I thought as I ran. 'Why had I let myself go like that?' I questioned myself sadly as I reached the end of the map.

I leaned against one of the walls, sliding down it into a sitting position. I pulled my knees up, and wrapped my arms around them. I closed my eyes as I begin to bang my head gently against the wall. I start to think about all the times that I could have told him… tears run down my face as I think of all the times that I had the chance, but yet I never said a word. "Why didn't I tell him?

Third Person's POV

"I've known Ty for so long, but I haven't told him yet. I haven't told him and here I am paying the price for it. I should have told him sooner. He's probably scared of me now. Great, just fucking great. I fucked up, but this time I fucked up big-time. And I don't think I can get myself out either. If… If I lose my friends too… it will be the end of me this time… I… I just can't take losing any more people that I care about. Not again." Sky sighed before he continued. "I should have told him, that way I wouldn't have to deal with the shit that I just got myself into. But I didn't and look were that brought me, it brought me to a living Nether, and I don't know what to do." Sky broke out into a quiet sob as he placed his head in his arms, oblivious as a silhouetted figure cautiously approached him.

"What haven't you told me yet Adam?" Ty asked sitting beside his friend.

Sky's POV

I jumped, and snapped my eyes open, turning to look at him.

"Ty, don't sneak up on me like that!" I say, wiping away the tears on my sleeve.

"What haven't you told me yet, Adam?" Ty asked again, noticing that Adam had been crying.

"It's just... I'm not… it's hard." I stutter, feeling another tear trail down my cheek.

"You can tell me, I'll understand." Ty said in a cooing voice. All he wanted to do was help his friend.

"It's a secret that I have kept hidden for almost all of my life. I'm not like other people." I said, whispering the last part. I closed my eyes and looked back down, not knowing that it caused my sunglasses to fall off and tumble to the ground.

"Sky... You're a little more than a normal human aren't you?" Ty questioned him, slightly hearing what he said. He wanted to hear it for himself not just guess.

"Y-yes." I answer, still looking down.

Ty got up and retrieved Sky's glasses, and walked back over to Sky. "Here," He said holding out the glasses for his friend to get.

I looked up, only to see the glasses that hid my eyes. My eyes grew wide, revealing big green cat-like eyes to Ty. I quickly grabbed the glasses to cover them.

"Whoa." Ty chimed after seeing Sky's eyes.

He kept staring at me, and it made me feel uncomfortable. "Don't look at me like that!" I yell, standing up and turning my back to him.

"What are you then...?" Ty asked after the shock went away. He still couldn't believe that one of his human friends were not quite as human as he had once thought.

"I... I'm a-" I was interrupted by Deadlox who I guess had a theory that he wanted to say out loud.

"Does it have something to do with your necklace?" He asks stepping forward taking the amulet into his hands and turned it over looking at it with curiosity as it glows.

"Yes." I replied back watching him for reactions that would tell me either to run away, or to stay.

"What does your amulet hide exactly?" Ty asked, still holding the small jewel in his hands.

"It hides a lot more than you might think, I can tell you that. It even surprises me sometimes." I replied chuckling as a memory crossed my mind.

"Like what?" Ty asked, looking at it. He wanted to know just how much the small necklace could hide.

Third Person's POV

"Well..." Sky trailed off watching Deadlox for reactions. Then the ice breaks. Deadlox pulled on the necklace breaking its chain and pulling it away from the surprised Sky. Deadlox runs several feet away from Sky before he feels safe. Sky lets out a gasped cry as he falls to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

**This is a story that I have been working on for quite a while now and a lot of my friends said that I should post it, so I gave it a shot. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of SBS. Leave a review to let me know that you liked it.**

**Also, I didn't completely come up with this story by myself. I had a little inspiration from a friend on deviantart. If you would like to check out her stories go onto deviantart and look up riversongpond.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sky's POV

"Ty give that bac..." I couldn't finish before I doubled over in pain. "Ty, I-I was going to tell y-ou, you didn't have to d-do that." I said, in pain as I tried to fight the transformation. It wouldn't hurt as bad if I just let it happen, but I was still trying to hide it, so it hurt worse. Besides I'm in too small of a space to change without crushing him and myself in the process anyways.

Ty didn't know how to respond to his friend, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what would happen. You aren't going to die, are you?" Ty asked, scared that he just killed his best friend on an accident.

Third Person's POV

'I have to get outside so as not to hurt Deadlox or myself.' Sky thought as the pain increased. "I-I'm not g-going to die, I-I just n-eed to get out-side." Sky felt another wave of pain rush over his body. He had to get outside now! "I have to go right NOW!" Sky shouted as he was about to morph. He got up and ran through the door with unbelievable speed to the outside world. A worried Ty right behind him.

Sky stopped dead in his tracks as ginormous golden wings flew from his back. He fell onto all fours as he let the transformation take its course, not wanting to hold the pain back any longer. "I would stay back if I was you." Sky said. He proves his point shortly after. Sky yells as his skin begins to split, and is replaced with golden scales. He grows and changes, closing his eyes tightly as his body, neck and tail grew. By this point, Ty had already taken his advice and was 30 blocks away.

The last change happens to his head, his hair clumped together into feathers. His muzzle grows, he opens his maw slightly whimpering until it turned into a low growl as he felt the pain from earlier rise again, showing off his pearly white teeth to no one.

His now musclier legs gave way, allowing him to the ground. He sat there for a while panting. After a little longer, he got back up. He turned around to look at Ty to make sure that he was alright, or if he was even still there. Surprisingly, he was.

'Wait… what was that?' Sky thought to himself. He used the ability that allowed him to look into the past, he looked to when he had first turned around. He looked at Ty, he was scared and he could sense it. But then as the past continued, it was the same Ty, yet it wasn't the Ty that he knew. He backed the time up again to when he had looked at Ty, then it continued so that he could take a quicker look. At first Ty was Ty, but as time continued Ty morphed into something Sky had once thought was only a dream. In a flash, the Ty before him grew big black wings, and a long black tail with purple spikes on the top trailing from the base of his tail, to the tip. The ends of his fingers were replaced with sharp black claws. The ears under his headset shaped into a point, and two small white fangs protruded out of his mouth. His eyes changed too, Sky could see the one covered by hair had a purple glow coming from behind, while the uncovered one turned to a bright crimson red.

Sky's excitement grew. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before or… was his mind just hallucinating, pretending that he wasn't all alone in the world just to try and make his heart not quit from the pain of being the only dragon left. He didn't know, but he just hoped that it wasn't his mind tricking him into believing that.

Deadlox's POV

I watched in horror of what I had caused Sky to go through. If I had only been more patient, and waited for Sky to talk then he wouldn't be in pain right now.

I watched as Adam began to change. He started to grow, yelling as his skin split revealing golden scales just below. I was surprised when I saw no blood shed from the tears. All I could do was stand and watch as this happened to him and all because of me. 'I just had to yank the chain, breaking the damn thing.' I thought, elongating the 'had' to show just how irritated I was at myself.

I didn't know what to think. Just moments before, was a Sky that was just a little taller than me. Now however, was a Sky that was three times bigger than the fucking enderdragon maybe even more! I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked at the amulet, then back at Sky. How in the Nether could such a small jewel keep a dragon of this magnitude hidden for so long?

I could hear whimpering coming from the dragon, but flinched when the whimpering changed into that of a low growl. I just hope that Sky wasn't mad at me for causing this. Because I knew that I wouldn't be able to run away and hide if that was the case. I was deep in thought, not really noticing the dragon drop to the ground.

All of a sudden, I was rammed into the air. At first I didn't know what had caused that, but soon remembered seeing Sky fall to the ground. I looked over to confirm my theory, and sure enough Sky was indeed lying on the ground. He appeared to be done with transforming into a dragon. I could hear him panting.

He got up after a while, and started to turn. I froze, I didn't know if I should run or stay but I did know that I had to pick quickly. I decided that staying put was the best option if I wanted to live.

When he finally faced me, his eyes were… different. They weren't the green color that I saw on accident before. These eyes were ablaze. They were golden pools that just burned right into your very soul. In those golden eyes, I swore that I could see flames licking up the insides of his eyes. These eyes looked like they spelled death for even the most ignorant of people. I was scared, I felt like my soul was literally leaving my body. But then his gaze changed, he blinked, and the golden filled eyes were replaced. The eyes that watched me now were still golden. But these eyes had pupils, unlike the other ones which were completely golden. I could see my friend in those eyes.

Sky's POV

I walked closer to where Ty was at. He didn't move a muscle, he was frozen in place. I could sense that it was about to down-pour. So I folded one wing, while I stretched my other wing out, creating a make-shift shelter. I laid my stretched-out wing over the nearby trees that way I didn't have to hold it up. I gently wrapped my tail around him causing him to gasp as I brought him under my wing-shelter. I then brought my head under as well, not wanting my head to get wet. I laid down to rest my legs from the added weight. I laid my head on my front legs, propping my head up.

It began to down-pour, just like I had predicted that it would. Streams of water found its way down my wings and body. It was surprisingly relaxing. The strong, steady rain tapping on my back and wings felt close to that of a massage. Sleep threatened to overtake me. It almost succeeded until I heard a whisper of a voice speak up.

Third Person's POV

"Sky?" Ty asked cautiously his voice no louder than a whisper. Ty didn't know why, but this felt welcoming, and warmth raced through his body. It felt right, it felt good, he felt like he belonged here. He didn't feel alone anymore.

~Yes?~ Sky thought.

The color on Ty's face went away. Ty thought, 'Can you read my thoughts?'

~Yep.~ Sky chirped. Sky could sense lost memories from a long, long time ago hidden in Deadlox's mind. That feeling of not being alone only rose even higher.

~Ty, I'm impressed with you. Would you like to know why?~ Sky asked his friend.

'Why?' Ty thought back, looking into his friend's soul-stealing, yet strangely familiar eyes. He could see different patterns dancing across the irises of his eyes.

~Because you know how to communicate with me, and it's you first time at trying this. You didn't ask how to by speaking to me, instead you asked me a question but you asked me by thinking it not speaking it. That's very surprising, and for that well done.~ Sky said complimenting Ty.

'Thank you Sky.' Ty thought smiling.

'By the way, how can I understand you since you're a fucking dragon?' Ty asked looking up at Sky.

Sky thought for a moment. ~It's because over the years I learned how to speak english in my dragon form.~

"Ok." Ty said looking up at Sky.

~And this is what I mean by what my amulet hides.~ Sky said. Ty looked at the amulet again. "Damn, you were right. It does hold a lot of shit." Ty said, looking up at Sky once more.

Sky nodded, ~Yep.~ He continued. ~ Umm, yeah could you possibly put it back on please, I would really appreciate it.~ He said moving his head towards Ty. This scared the shit out of him. Because when Sky's head was right in front of Ty, it was big. If he wasn't the Sky he knew, he could have eaten him up six times at once with no trouble at all.

"O-ok," Ty said, slowly putting the necklace back on, which was strangely longer than it was before.

Sky immediately began to shrink in size. The smaller he got, the further away he was from Deadlox. He was back to his normal-self in little to no time.

"So that happened." Sky said after jogging back over to Ty, which he was like 20 blocks away. He was surprisingly dressed like nothing even happened. His hair and clothes were soaked though.

"So what kind of dragon are you?" Ty asked curiously.

**Well, here's the second chapter for you. I hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you think about it so far in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sky's POV

"I'm a Skydancer and I'm the last of my kind, possibly the last dragon in Minecraftia." I answered back though the last part was laced with sadness.

"I feel so sorry for you. I wish I could help." Ty said looking at his friend.

"Thank you. Well, I think we should start heading back to the Sky Base." I stated.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where we are." Ty said back.

Third Person's POV

"Hey Ty, can I ask you something?" Sky asked timidly.

"Sure, what is it?" Ty asked.

"Ty, do you remember your past at all?" Sky asked suddenly.

"Not really, if I ever do it's usually always fuzzy, and it's never clear." Ty replied looking at the ground as they continued walking.

"If you like, I do have the ability to show hidden memories. Would you like to see those blurry thoughts?" Sky asked. He hoped that Ty would let him. He was literally dying inside not knowing if Ty was his brother or not.

Deadlox's POV

I thought for a moment, I looked at Adam and felt a bond that I had never felt before. I looked into his eyes and I could clearly see longing, but not just any longing, this longing was different. This longing was the longing for finding a long lost family member. 'I have never see Adam act like this before, but I could understand why. Because he revealed himself by accident, I witnessed him change into a dragon. He is the last Skydancer, and he is most likely the last dragon alive. So, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself from the stress if he did find out that he was the last one. If he was, I would stand by his side and wouldn't let him do any stupid stuff that might kill him. That's what friends are for, right?' I asked myself.

"Sure, why not, right?" I said chuckling as I shrugged.

"Yay." Sky jumped up and down like he was a kid at a candy store.

Chuckling as we continued to walk, I kept feeling strange. Like something long forgotten was trying to raise, and make itself visible again.

A headache started to take over. I whimpered but instantly stopped. I didn't want to worry Sky. But I think Sky had already heard me.

Sky's POV

"Ty, Ty what's wrong?" I asked scared. Ty didn't look so good, and his skin had paled significantly. I just then noticed that Ty was slowly getting weaker. Wait, why was he getting weaker?

"Ty? Ty are you all right?" I asked again.

He looked at me. I waited for an answer patiently. If anything, all I heard was the whisper of a voice.

"No." Was all that I heard before he started to slightly sway.

"Ty? TY!" I yelped as he began to fall backwards. I caught him in my arms just before he hit the ground. I made sure that he was still breathing before I picked him up. I made sure that I was careful. Because I didn't know what was wrong with him and I didn't want to hurt him any further then he already was.

"Hang in there Ty, I got you and I won't let go." I said to an unconscious Deadlox.

The wind was the only sound as it whistled passed the god-like beast that carried the other fallen man.

**I know it was a short chapter, but it needed to be added and I couldn't think of anything else to add to make it longer. Tell me in a review about what you think of SBS so far.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ty's POV

'Where am I?' I asked myself as I looked around. I was in a cave and in a rather large comfy bed-like thing. The cave was in a very high up mountain because I could see the clouds passing by the cave's entrance.

'Sky?' I thought to myself as I got up and moved closer to the cave's entrance. I saw a golden dragon flying towards me.

~Hey~ He thought back after he landed. He was way smaller than before, what happened? Why was he smaller? He's like the size of the enderdragon, maybe even smaller actually.

"Mmmm…" Huh? Why can't I talk?

~Are you alright Deadlox?~ He asked me.

I didn't respond fast enough.

~Ty? Are you ok?~ He asked again, worried.

How about this time I just think to him that might help. 'Sorry, I just woke up from a nightmare I think, and I'm still a little dazed I guess.'

~Oh well, I hope it wasn't too bad.~ He said back. ~Well, I just came here because I could feel that you were stressed, I guess your dream would explain that feeling. I just wanted to check on you anyways, but since it was only a dream I'm going to go, bye.~ He said.

"Sky, wait." I called after him, but he was already too far away to hear me.

'Strange, how would Sky know if I was feeling stressed without even being here?' I thought to myself, and where was his amulet?

After a while, I decided to explore the cave. There was a pretty big wool bed that looked like a nest in the far corner that I was just in, there was no light source over there yet it was lit up like glowstone. There was a large lava pool in one corner and a water fountain that flowed from the wall into a water pool in between the bed and the lava pool. I was pretty thirsty, so I went over to the water and looked in. I immediately leaped back by what startled me. I slowly approached the water again. I peered in. "I'm a squid!" Said the little piece of shit. "Fuck you squid" I spat. I shoved my hands into my pockets, but I felt something in my right pocket. I grabbed hold of the object, and pulled it out. What I held in my hand was Sky's amulet. 'Weird, why do I have Sky amul…' I thought but was cut-off.

All of a sudden, explosions after explosions came from outside. I ran to the cave's entrance and my heart stopped. Death that's all I could see. Death and fire, shouts and blood curdling screams for help. Sky came racing at me.

~Ty, we have to leave now!~ Sky immediately grabbed me and started to fly out of the cave, giving me a bird's-eye view of everything. Chaos, that's all I could say if I was putting it short and sweet for what I saw as we flew away.

I could see all my friends, humans and dragons alike, as well as a few of Sky's friends. But they were dead. All of them. On the ground, sprawled over the trees, some dragons were still in the air with people on their backs. But they were dropping fast. I don't even know what was killing everyone. All I could feel is a great sadness in my heart.

Third Person's POV

"SKY, TAKE TY AND FLY AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK, PLEASE DON'T EVER COME BACK!" A very familiar woman's voice shouted. "LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER, DON'T EVER COME BACK, WE LOVE YOU B…" A just as familiar man's voice was cut off. "NOOO!" The woman's voice screamed. "I GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF BIT…" She was cut off too, just like the man that she loved.

Ty didn't care if anyone saw him crying. He just heard his two loving parents die. He had the right to cry. Sky could smell salt and knew it was from tears and he knew that they were from Deadlox. So he hugged him closer to his body for comfort. If it didn't help Ty, it did help Sky a little, for they were like his parents as well. It did seem to help Ty if only a little though.

All of a sudden, small black wings shot from his back and a long black tail grew from behind with purple spikes going up the middle. Long sharp black claws replaced his fingernails. His brown eyes changed. His left eye changed into a luminous purple eye, while his right eye turned to a bright blood red. Long fangs protruded out of his mouth, and his ears grew to a point. He was in a blind-rage, but was too weak to do anything.

He fell limb against Sky's arm that was holding him. Blood dripped from the new appendages. Sky looked down after smelling a strong scent of blood only to see someone different. But on a closer inspection, it was Ty. Sky's eyes grew wide. He didn't know what to think, for this has never happened before.

-End of Dream-

**So who or _what_ do you think is killing all of the dragons? Its hard to say really, you'll just have to continue reading the story. Tell me what you think is killing them in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sky's POV

I walked into my house and laid Ty on the couch, not really knowing what else to do. I took my sunglasses off and laid them on the table beside the couch. I didn't feel the need to wear them around Ty any more since he knew what I am. All of a sudden Ty started to twist and turn like he was beginning to have a nightmare. I ventured into his mind to see what he was dreaming about. What I saw both gave me joy, but pained my soul to the very core. It was the day that I become the last dragon. So it was true, I was the last dragon. That is until Deadlox changed into one or to be more precise a hybrid. I can't believe that I had forgotten. All these years, here I was with another from my kind, well kind of, and I completely forgot. Playing beside my little brother the whole time and I never knew it.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by a blood curdling scream. As I looked at Ty, he shot up as big black wings flew from his back. A long black tail grew with purple spikes running down the middle. Black claws grew from where his fingernails were, and his ears grew to a point. His left eye turned purple and glowed, while the other eye turned to a bright crimson red. I could see two fangs protruding between his gaping mouth. Ty started to panic as he looked around frantically. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He wrapped his tail around him and then wrapped his wings around himself for even more protection. Blood was leaking from the appendages but that didn't seem to faze Deadlox in any way.

I began to walk slowly and quietly over to the couch. I tried my best not to startle Ty because of the state that he was in right now. Because I didn't know what he would do if he felt like he was cornered. Ty sees me moving towards him and tries to grow smaller and hide by wrapping his wings tighter around himself. I carefully sit down next to Deadlox trying not to make the couch bounce him. I didn't touch him or anything. I just gently started talking to him. "Shh, it's ok Ty, its ok. Shh, calm down. I'm here, and I won't ever let them hurt you." My voice cooed like a dove as I spoke.

Ty looked up and looks at me straight in the eyes. I could see recognization flow over them. He scoots closer and hugs me, wrapping his wings around us both. He starts crying into my chest not caring what anyone might think. His tail slowly wraps itself around my legs, I let it because it seemed to help calm him down.

"*sniffs* Y-you promise? *sniffs*" Ty asked relaxing a bit, but only a little.

"Yes, I promise. I won't ever let that happen to you. They'll have to go through me first if they want to even touch a single hair on your head." I exclaimed, speaking in a brotherly voice. "No one, and I mean Notch-damn no one, will be able to get to you without going through me first. That's what family does for each other, we protect one another." I said. I placed my hand on the back of his head and held him tighter to calm him down. I knew I looked like a mother calming down a scared child. In a way I was.

"*sniffs* R-really? *sniffs*" Ty asks.

"Yes, really. I think I've grown a bit over the millenniums. I believe just my size alone would scare the shit out of anyone that even thinks about trying. If someone is stupid enough to continue, do you know what will happen to them?" I ask.

"*sniffs* W-what would ha-happen to them Sky? *sniffs*" Ty replied.

"I will rip their head off, and then throw the corpse and the head into a lava pit." I say looking down at Ty. Avoiding his wings, I rub his back to try and help him calm down more.

We were like that for some time before I heard a soft snore. I looked down to see that Ty had fallen asleep. Seeing that he was asleep, I decided to go to sleep too.

**What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. Tell me what you think of SBS so far in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-The next morning-

Ty's POV

I woke up, yawning as I looked around. I was warm, so warm, like I was by someone. I noticed that something was hugging me as well. I looked down, and saw that I was holding onto Sky's shirt and my wings were wrapped around both of them. Wait... my wings! I started to freak-out, unknown that I caused Sky to wake up.

Sky's POV

I was happy, I had found out that Ty was my long lost little brother. It still baffles me how he had turned into a hybrid.

I was thrown out of my dreamland by movement coming beside me. I opened my eyes, and saw Ty scared out of his mind. I just hugged him tighter to calm him down, it didn't work very well.

"Shh it's ok Ty, calm down. No one is going to hurt you." I said, my voice sweet and quiet even though I just woke up.

He looked down at me again and I could see pain in his eyes. I felt so bad for him, he probably didn't remember a thing from last night.

"What's wrong Ty? You can tell me, you're my little brother after all and brothers help each other out." I said.

"We-we're brothers? H-how are we brothers?" Ty asked scared to the core.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, y-you turned into a dragon." Ty answered.

"Good, do you remember anything after that?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were walking back to the Sky base when I-I started to have a headache before I-I passed out..." Ty trailed away after that.

"Good, do you remember anything after you woke up last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I... uh…" He trailed off.

"You turned into a hybrid. Half human, half enderdragon. And you are my little brother." I said, hugging him closer to me, trying to catch up from all the years of forgotten memories.

I ventured into his mind when his eyes grew wide, and saw last night's events rushing by. Realization lightened his face and he hugged me even tighter, burrowing his head into the crook of my neck. His hug would have crushed any normal human, but I wasn't a normal human. Shit, I wasn't even human at all.

The sound of a whimper found its way to the brothers' ears. Ty immediately let go of me and leaped into the air towards the ceiling. He clung to the roof upside-down, visibly shaking. I looked up, worry plastered across my face. I turned my head and looked towards the corner of the room. I was going to rip apart whatever had scared Ty. I got up and slowly walked over to the bed. I ripped the blanket back only to see my wolf under it. He was running in his sleep, he was probably chasing a squid. I sat down and gently started to rub his back, just like I would do whenever Ty had a bad dream about the past, but this was a different kind of dream.

He slowly stopped moving and calmed down. I covered him back up. 'I'll let him sleep a little longer.' I thought. I turned around to help Ty get off the ceiling. He hasn't learned how to fly yet and that only spelled trouble. All of a sudden he lost his grip on the ceiling and started to fall. I panicked, smaller wings shot from my back as I leaped into the air and grabbed him. I slowly drifted back down to the ground.

"Thanks." He said.

"I need to teach you how to use your wings and tail before you get hurt." I said walking out the door, my smaller wings trailed behind me.

Ty's POV

"I need to teach you how to use your wings and tail before you get hurt." He said walking out the door. He had way smaller wings then his dragon form had.

I followed behind. I was surprised when I could fit through the door

I walked for a while before I saw Sky in a really big open space.

'Ok Ty, what I want you to do first is stretch out your wings and move you tail from side to side.' I heard him say in my head.

I felt my wings move slightly, but my tail moved from side to side.

'Good, now try again with those wings of yours.' He said encouragingly.

I nodded and tried again. This time they moved a bit more, in fact my right wing stretched out fully.

"H-Hey I did it. Well half of it at least." I exclaimed triumphantly.

"Nicely done Ty." He said chuckling. He continued "Now try the left wing."

"Ok." I said.

I continued at trying to move my left wing until it finally stretched out all the way just like my right wing.

"Hey I got it." I exclaimed.

"Very good Ty. Well done." He said, but continued with more instructions. "Now, I want you to flap your wings until you start to fly, like this." He said. He stretched out his wings with easy, unlike I had only moments before. He started to flap his wings slowly gaining altitude. He held his wings out to slowly glide back down to the ground.

I stretched out my wings and to my surprise I did with almost as much easy as Sky had done just moments before. I started to flap my wings and again I was amazed when my feet left the ground.

'Hey I'm actually flying.' I thought out loud. He smiled.

"Now, just spread your wings out and you will slowly start to float back down." He shouted up at me.

I did what I was told and I started to drift back down. That is until an arrow shot me in my left wing. I panicked but I was on the ground before Sky could do anything.

I looked at him through tears and saw that his eyes were aflame. He was going to fuck someone up and I actually felt sorry for them, even though they just shot me.

**Finally a longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Review if you liked it. If you didn't, tell me why so that I can fix it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sky's POV

I tucked my wings in behind my back and I smiled as Ty glided down. He had learned faster than I thought he would. When all of a sudden a Notch-damn arrow shot Ty in his left wing causing him to rush to the ground before I could do anything to stop his fall and I was pissed off.

Whoever shot Ty was going to die and not a quick death either. I could feel my amulet desperately working to try and fight the transformation. Suddenly a group of people come out from behind the trees.

I tried to calm down when I recognized Jerome, Quentin, Antvenom, and Jordan. I was calmed down… that is… until I saw Seto come rushing out from behind a bush. I didn't understand why, but when I saw the sorcerer my rage only came back tenfold. I was in a blind-rage and the amulet gave up on trying.

Groups' POV

"What in the Nether was that?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know, but I shot it." Jordan replied.

"Whatever it was, it fell over there." Jerome said.

We walked into a wide open space and saw Sky standing by the thing. The strange thing was that the beast looked a lot like Deadlox, and Sky had wings.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing, and why do you have wings?" Antvenom asked before Sky went into a full-out blind rage.

Sky's POV

I was blinded by anger so I couldn't stop myself, even if I wanted to. When I saw the sorcerer, I spread my wings and I ripped off the amulet. I let out a roar as I tossed the necklace somewhere else. I grew and changed. My body became that of a dragon's. My tail grew out and my wings grew bigger. My hair became feathers and I could feel my eyes go from a faint gold, to a flaming gold abyss.

Seto's POV

I was behind the group, slowly following behind. I didn't know why… but I kept feeling a very strong presence coming from in front of us. My eyes went wide as I realized that the feeling was coming from a draconic presence. How is that possible? All of the dragons were killed long ago… I saw it happen with my own eyes and I couldn't stop it. I believe I was only 4 or 5 at the time it happened…

"I have to warn the group before it's too late." I said to myself as I ran to catch up. "Guys… wait, it's a dragon…" I said trailing off as I cleared a bush to an open field.

The first thing that caught my eye was the downed hybrid dragon. The second thing that I noticed was that it looked exactly like Ty. The next thing that I saw was Sky standing further away from the hybrid. He was looking at us, but stopped when his gaze locked onto mine. Wait… Sky didn't have his glasses on… his eyes… no… he… it can't be… I would have sensed it every time I'm near him… how could he be… no… it has to be my mind tricking me… the feeling has to be coming from the hybrid… I must have imagined Sky being a dragon… I thought that was it, until large wings moved to the sides of his body, and he ripped his amulet from around his neck.

My eyes grew wide from shock as Sky transformed into a dragon. I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't believe that Sky was a dragon, I've known him for all his life, and I never once sensed that he was a dragon. 'It has to be his amulet that hides him all the time.' I thought to myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw that Sky was done changing. But froze as I saw what he looked like. I-I… I've seen him before… it was him… he was the dragon… only, I saw him when I was younger… in fact, I was in my one-digit years… but that was thousands of years ago…

Ty's POV

Sky was furious and I knew that if I didn't do something quick they would all be ripped to shreds. I got up to my wing's irritation and walked between them and Sky. It was more of a limp than anything else though because I landed on my leg when I fell down, I was surprised that it didn't break.

"Sky, stop. They didn't know that it was me. Please calm down… Because if you killed them… I could never forgive you." I didn't mean to hurt him but I didn't know what else to say that would work.

But I could see that it worked, because his gaze softened, and he looked down at me with an apologetic look for changing and how he was about to kill them before I stopped him.

I slowly turned around. "You can come over now… he won't hurt you now that I have calmed him down." I said, speaking softly. But they heard me as clear as day and slowly started to advance forward again.

I felt bad for them. They just came out of the woods to see Sky turn into a big-ass dragon.

Sky slumped toward the ground. 'I-I'm sorry Ty. I'm so sorry.' It sounded as though he was sniffling. Once again I felt bad for what I said to him, but I think he felt worse for almost killing them.

'Bring your head over here.' I thought. He did as I asked and brought his head over towards me. I could see a tear fall from his eye. I gently patted his muzzle as I tried to cheer him up, but instead I chuckle a little as I saw just how small my hand was against his mouth.

'What's so funny?' Sky asks hearing me laugh.

'Just laughing at how small my hand is against your muzzle.' I say still chuckling.

'Oh, I guess that is funny isn't it?' Sky says his lips curled to a half smile, but it faded away as the group neared. So I was successful in cheering Sky up, if only a little.

"Sky?" They all asked as they reached us.

~Yeah?~ Sky thought towards all of them, including me.

Their eyes all went wide, I tried my best not to laugh. Instead I just chuckled, but stopped as I could feel blood dripping down my left wing. I could tell that they all were flabbergasted.

"Well...this is awkward." I said after a while of silence. I turned to Sky. "Sky, where is your amulet?" I asked. I was sure that he wanted to change back.

'Just think of it and it will come to you. You did make it for me after all…' He said, whispering the last part as he trailed off.

I was confused but I did what I was told and sure enough it formed into my hands, chain and all.

I actually had to jump up onto his neck to place the necklace around his head and tie the ends. He began to shrink almost instantly and flashed in front of them before their very eyes.

"I am so sorry. But if someone close to me gets hurt I get angry. Its only because I'm new with family slash friends and I hope that over time I will stop. But bare with me for a while, ok?" He said, looking down with guilt.

"Come on, let's go back to my house." He said after a long silence as he started to walk towards his home. I followed and I could hear other pairs of footsteps follow behind me, Jerome walking up beside me.

**So Seto remembers Sky from long ago. Why was Sky so mad when he saw the sorcerer? Review to tell me what you think about my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ty's POV

"Jerome, I'm going to go ahead and walk by Sky, you stay back here, ok?" I asked him.

"Ok." He said.

I quickened my pace until I was to the left of Sky. I draped my good wing around Sky and brought him closer to me. He jumped and looked at me. I could see him eyeing my damaged wing. I saw a small flame in the middle of each eye, but it was quickly put out by the dancing patterns and the golden swirls that dominated his eyes. He looked to the right, towards the group. I followed his gaze when he landed on Seto. He watched him for a short time before he laid his head on my shoulder.

Sky's POV

As I walked back home followed by Ty and the others, I was deep in thought. Why had seeing Seto caused so much hate to bubble up inside me? He has been my friend for quite a while now.

I was in the deepest of my thoughts when a wing was draped over my shoulder and pulled me, causing me to jump. I looked to my left only to see Ty looking back at me with his good wing on me and his bad wing stretched out behind him. I saw blood slowly run down his wing and drip onto the ground, once again anger tried to control me. But this time I was stronger than it and pushed it back.

I turned my head to the right and looked back at the sorcerer again, feeling as though I had seen him from somewhere long ago. Suddenly, images and memories flashed before my eyes. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the mental image of him, only as a small child, scared as if he was cornered. He looked like he was only 3 or 4 years old. I laid my head on Ty's shoulder, just in case I fell over as I felt myself being rushed into a flashback.

~Flashback~

I had been flying for hours on end, never stopping to take a break. Ty was still out cold in my arms. I was still searching for a reasonable explanation for how Ty became a hybrid, when I suddenly felt a pain in my left wing. I looked over thinking not much of it, but it turned out to be a big gaping hole in the middle of my wing. It was singed at the edges of the hole and it burned. Then out of nowhere something heavy hit my right wing, to my great surprise, with enough force to break the bone. I roared out in pain, as I started to fall. I wasn't able to do anything except hold Ty close to my chest and using my still functional wing to maneuver to where my back would hit the ground first. I knew this was going to hurt, but it was better than accidentally crushing Ty if I tried to land.

I braced for impact, shutting my eyes as I neared the unforgiving ground.

I hit the ground hard, the air immediately escaping from my lungs. I slid for at least 20 blocks before I finally came to a complete stop. My left wing was laying underneath me while my right wing lay lifeless over me. I looked down at my chest to check on Ty, he looked completely untouched. A strange sight to see since we just crashed landed.

I gently sat Ty on the ground knowing we would have to stop to my great demise. My broken wing was going to be painful as it slowly healed. When Ty was on the ground, he unconsciously wrapped his wings around himself when a slight breeze passed by.

I sat down beside him, pulling him gently towards me to give him warmth. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a rustling, and then a small blurry figure coming out from some bushes not too far away. I brought Ty closer to me and growled at the small figure, but sadly the growl sound more like a choked, painful growl then a defensive, protective growl like I wanted. I saw the figure walk closer as sleepiness washed over my senses.

I woke up, with a yelp as I felt a burning pain shot through my broken wing. I stopped when I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes 3 blocks away. I immediately got up and stood over Ty defensively. Whatever it was, I was ready for it. But I was taken aback when a little boy came out from the bushes, scared as Nether, just staring at me. I calmed down a little but still kept my ground, not knowing if he was alone or not. But after what seemed ages, he finally spoke. It was only a whisper if anything else though.

"Pw-pwease don't hurt me." He said, a tear leaving his eye to travel down his cheek.

~I won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me.~ I thought back towards the kid.

"I'm sorwy, I didn't mean to hurt you. But I thought you were going to hurt me." The little boy began to cry. He turned around and tried to run, but my tail stopped his progress. He looked up at me with eyes filled with fear.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sowwy. Pwease don't kill me." The boy slumped to the ground, pulling himself into a tight ball, slightly rocking back and forth as sobs shook his body.

~I said I wouldn't hurt you, I would of done the same thing if I saw a big dragon.~ I said, smiling gently at the kid. ~Is anyone else here with you?~ I asked looking around the vegetation again, still tense.

"No," The kid looked down again.

~Why are you all alone?~ I asked again, I laid down after hearing that he was alone. I knew worry was visible on my face, I could feel it.

"I don't weally know." The little boy burst into tears again. I brought my tail closer to me, pushing the little boy closer as well. He got scared again and got up to try and run away, until I gently wrapped my tail around his small body. He squirmed and twisted but my tail wouldn't budge. I had a hold of him and I wasn't letting go. I felt protective over him, just as I am protective over Ty. Maybe it's because he's young, or maybe it's because he's alone. I brought him over to where I had Ty hidden, and let him go wrapping my tail close to my body like a wall. He looked at Ty and then at me, then he looked at my tail that blocked any escape.

~Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?~ I asked.

"My n-name is S-Seto. What is y-your name, and his?" The boy, now known as Seto, asked still sniffling as he pointed towards Ty.

~My name is Sky, and my brother's name is Ty.~ I thought back. ~By the way, did you throw something that was on fire at me and something that was heavy as well?~ I asked him, curiosity getting the better of me.

"No. But I was healing you before you woke up." Came the reply.

~How? You're just a kid.~ I asked, bewildered that this kid knew how to heal.

"With magic of course, I am a sorcerwer after all." Seto said, pride shining in his eyes, but it quickly dimmed away.

My eyes widen, how had I not sensed it before? I could clearly feel the magic radiating off of the kid now. ~Do you know how to heal a broken bone?~ Sky asked, maybe he didn't have to wait long after all.

"Kind-of. I know how to heal, but its slow." Seto said, looking at my broken wing, knowing that is why I asked. "But it is faster than waiting. I already healed your left wing. But by the looks of damage done to your right wing… well, first it needs to be relocated back into place before I can do anything, and I know I'm too small to do that. Once it is back into place though, it might take me, oh… maybe 30 minutes to an hour at the most.

~That is not too slow, that's actually quite fast for your age.~ I replied back. ~By the way again, do you think you could wake my brother up, he's been knocked out cold for hours and I still haven't been able to wake him up?~ I asked.

"Hmm… let me look at him and see what I can do…." Seto said, as he stood up and walked over to Ty. He knelt down beside Ty and looked him over. He reached into a bag that hung from around his neck and fell beside his right hip. Which I hadn't even noticed was there until now. He pulled out a small box. He opened it up and took something out. It looked like a normal stick with tiny leaves to me.

~What is that?~ I asked, curious as to what he was holding.

"It is a branch from a plant that produces really strong smells. It can even wake people if they're in a deep coma." He said as he broke off a little at the end. He leaned over and held the object under Ty's nose. In a matter of seconds Ty's eyes shot open and he sits up almost hitting heads with Seto.

He looked around wildly, looking at me, then at Seto. He then looked behind him and just stared at his wings.

'Shit,' I thought to myself.

~End of Flashback~

Sky's POV

I snapped out of the memory when we were half way back to my house. But soon I was brought back into another flashback

~Flashback~

~Ty, it's ok. Calm down, no one is going to hurt you. It's just me and my new friend, Seto, the boy sitting by you.~ I said towards him. He looked up at me.

"W-What am I?..." He asked me.

~You turned into a hybrid enderdragon.~ I thought towards him.

"How?" he asked me, looking at his claws.

~I really don't know how.~ I thought back.

~End of Flashback~

Once again I snapped back into reality when I saw my house. I then noticed that there was a problem.

Ty's POV

As we walked back home, I glanced at Sky to see what he was thinking. I almost stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Those eyes… they were the same as before when he had first turned into a dragon in front of me. Two dark golden abyss that just swirled and twisted as you looked at it, as if it was alive. And it scared me, because well… I don't know why really… it just did.

I was about to ask him why his eyes changed, but the house stood in front of us. I took a quick look at him again, and his eyes were the green cat-like eyes again. How could they change that fast?

I realized something else though, a problem that just arose. How was I supposed to get in if I couldn't move my bad wing? I guess Sky sensed my predicament because he shrugged out from under my wing, and destroyed the door and a bit of the wall for me to go through.

**So I tried to talk like how a 4 or 5 year old would. I hope I got it. A bit longer than the other chapters, but oh well. Review to tell me what you thought about the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He placed another bed by a corner of the room, and gestured for me to lie down. I laid on my stomach knowing that he was going to attend to my wing. I was correct when he placed a chair beside the bed to sit on. He brought a bucket with water in it and a rag over to where I was and sat down as Jerome came in with the group trailing behind him.

He began to clean the wound with the damp rag. I hissed when the rag touched the tender skin. It hurt like a bitch but I knew it had to be done.

"Jerome, I need your help." Sky said, still cleaning my wound. A frown was plastered on his face.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome, go into my kitchen and bring me a wooden spoon and a knife, please." Sky said.

"Why do you need a wooden spoon and a knife?" Jerome asked puzzled.

"Just go get me the knife and wooden spoon, you'll see soon enough." Sky said, focusing on my wound again.

"Ok." Jerome said as he walked into another room. He came back after a while with the spoon and the knife that Sky had requested.

"Thank you." Sky said after Jerome handed him the spoon and knife.

"Ty, bite down on this whenever you feel pain. Don't worry if you break it. Just don't bite your tongue or lip, ok?"

"Ok." I said nodding, all though I didn't like were this was going. Why would I need to bite down on something?

I was deep in thought about why I would need to bite something when Sky took hold of the knife. Now I knew why I would need to bite down on something. So I bit on the stem of the spoon and shut my eyes, awaiting the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked at Sky. He had the knife in his right hand while he just stared at the other.

Before I could ask what he was doing, he brought the sharp knife to his left hand and cut across the skin. He created a long cut from one side of his hand to the other. Blood began to group up in the palm of his hand. Then he tilted it, allowing the blood to fall onto my wing. As soon as the first drops of his blood hit my torn skin, an excruciating pain shot through my wing. It felt like there was a flaming-hot torch held right against it, better yet like he just poured lava on my wing. I bit on to the spoon so hard, that it shattered into dozens of pieces.

I looked at his hand again when the pain subsided a little. The blood had stopped, but that wasn't all, there was no cut on his hand. Not a scratch, nothing. How could that be? He had just cut his hand with a damn knife, how in the Nether was there no cut on his hand?

Sky POV

I didn't know what to do. As I cleaned Ty's wing, it became clear that he would never be able to fly again. Unless… no it's too risky, I don't even know what would happen if I did. But on the other hand he would be able to fly again, that is if it worked. He couldn't be a hybrid dragon without being able to fly, it's just unheard of.

I made my decision, I had no other choice.

"Jerome, I need your help." I said, still cleaning Ty's wound. I could feel a frown on my face.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome, go into my kitchen and bring me a wooden spoon and a knife, please." I said.

"Why do you need a wooden spoon and a knife?" Jerome asked puzzled.

"Just go get me the knife and wooden spoon, you'll see soon enough." I said, whispering the last part as I focused on Ty's wound again.

"Ok." Jerome said as he walked into another room. He came back after a while with the spoon and the knife that I had requested.

"Thank you." I said after Jerome handed me the spoon and knife.

"Ty, bite down on this whenever you feel pain. Don't worry if it breaks. Just don't bite yourself, ok?" I didn't want him to hurt himself, because I knew this was going to hurt like a bitch. If it didn't kill him first that is. I gave another prayer to any god that was listening.

"Ok." Ty said, I could see confusion in his eyes. I was going to hate myself if this didn't work.

After a moment, I grabbed the knife. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ty bite down on the spoon and shuts his eyes. He thought I was going to use the knife on him.

I wanted to see if the knife was sharp enough, and if my plan would still work. So while Ty had his eyes closed, I gently stabbed my left hand to watch what it would do.

I was happy to see that it sealed up almost instantly. I just hoped it would do the same for Ty.

He looked up at me again. 'I sure hope this works.' I thought to myself. I swiftly brought the knife to my hand and glided the knife across it. Blood began to pool in the palm of my hand. Yet I felt no pain. When there was a good amount of blood, I tilted my hand allowing the blood to fall.

As soon as it made contact with Ty's wing, his back arched in pain. 'Well shit' I thought as I could do nothing to help. I watched as Ty bit down on the wooden spoon. There wasn't even a cracking noise, it just instantly shattered. Suddenly, everything became an eerily quiet. I looked at his wing, only to see dark black scales instead. So it worked, but was Ty ok?

He started to sit up and before I could place a hand on him to make him lay back down, he raised his hand up. So instead I helped him sit up.

"Ty, you ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok, I mean you just stabbed yourself?" Ty asked looking at my left hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See…" I said lifting up my hand. "All healed." I finished.

"How…" He asks looking at my hand.

"My blood has healing powers. It doesn't hurt for me, but hurts like a bitch for anyone else." I say as Ty looks at me

"Oh…" Ty says looking at his wing. I smiled at how quickly it healed.

"So, are you ready to try flying agai…" I wasn't able to finish before I heard a scream coming from outside.

I was first out. I looked around trying to find the source of the scream. I heard rustling and looked over at some tall bushes right as I saw TrueMU run out from them. He was screaming.

"Jason, what's wrong?" I shout at him.

"SKY, RUN!" TrueMU yells back.

"Why?" I yell in return.

"JUST RUN!" TrueMU shouts as he runs past me. I look behind me as Jason runs to my house. I stop dead as I hear a deep-throated growl coming from behind me. I turn around expecting something else, but what I saw made my heart stop.

_That's not possible…_

**That's all I have of SBS for right now. But don't worry, its far from being over. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a like, review, or PM me whatever you want. Tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't tell me why so that I can fix it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I could feel a wide grin grow on my face as I continued to look at the creature in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. The being that stood before me was about the size of the enderdragon and was completely covered in black scales. It had powerful-looking legs with deadly sharp claws, swift agile wings and a well-built body and a long slick tail.

Blood red eyes stared back at me as I watched the dragon. "Hello, can you talk?" I asked. Suddenly the dragon began to shrink, becoming the shape of a human. Instead of a dragon, almost an exact replica of me stared back the only difference was the red eyes and no sunglasses.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked astonished

"I just copied what you looked like so that I can talk to you, because I don't have my own human form. I don't really know how I am able to copy, I just can." The copy said sounding exactly like me.

"Ok, well what is your name then?" I asked curiously.

"Um… well… I don't really have a name…" The copy of Sky said.

"Oh, well… um…" I trailed off.

"I like to catch things if that might help with a name." The copy said smiling.

"How about… Starcatcher? At least for now so we can call you something unless we find a better name to call you by. How does that sound?" I asked the copy.

"Starcatcher… I like the name, sure and for short, Star." Star said excitedly.

"Exactly," I said. "It's very nice to meet you Star. My name is Sky." I said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Sky." Star replied.

"By the way, if I might ask, why were you chasing my friend?" I asked.

"I was just relaxing under some shade, sleeping soundly. When I heard a stick break causing me to slightly wake up, but I thought nothing of it so I went back to sleep. Suddenly I felt a great pain in my tail. I lifted my head and looked over only to see a sword half-way severing my tail!" Star exclaimed.

"Uh huh… I see…" I said looking back at the house, seeing Jason looking down sheepishly. I looked back at Star. "Would you like to come in? I have healing powers so I can fix your tail." I asked.

"Are you a sorcerer?" Star asked.

"No, I'm a Skydancer," I said.

"Really, I thought that they were all dead. Guess not…" Star said.

"Are you coming?" I asked as I started to walk away.

"Wha… oh yeah," Star said as she caught up to me.

"Do you have the ability where you can have one of your body parts showing without changing completely?" I asked wandering if healing Star would be easy or not.

"What do you mean Sky?" Star asked.

"Like this…" I said showing my wings.

"Oh… well not really… but I can do this if you are talking about an easier way to heal me." Star said as he stopped walking.

I hid my wings and looked back to see why he stopped, only to see a snow leopard. "Star…" I said looking around. The snow leopard walked up to me and sat down, just staring at me with red eyes. Wait, red eyes? "Star, is that you?" I asked looking at the large cat. It nodded its head yes.

"Could you turn back please?" I asked bewilderedly.

Instead of a snow leopard, Star stared back smiling. He laughed at the expression that I knew I had and continued to walk towards the house. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then I caught up with Star.

"So can you talk as an animal or only when you are in human form?" I asked curiously.

"Um… I never really tried it before…" Star replied.

Star stood behind me while I opened the door. I walked in, Star followed after.

"Why did you let him in Sky, he could eat all of us!" Jason exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes when I found him hiding behind a chair. Noticing something else, I looked around the room only to notice that Ty wasn't there. Maybe he was waiting for the right moment to scare Jason. I chuckled to myself, knowing Ty. He was waiting to scare Jason.

"First off, I'm not a guy. Second I'm not going to eat you." Star said bringing me out of my thoughts. She walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Then why were you chasing me?" Jason asked.

"I was chasing you because you tried to cut my tail off while I was sleeping." Star replied looking at Jason.

"No I was not, I was just walking and then you started to chase me." Jason shot back.

"Oh, go piss an enderman off." Star casually replied. Everyone chuckled except Jason.

"Jason, she told me that she was just sleeping under some shade, until she felt pain in her tail. She looked and saw you with your sword cutting her tail. In fact, I see blood on your sword right now." I said looking at his blade.

"How do you know it's even her blood? I was just killing some chickens before she chased me.

"I know it's her blood because I can smell it from here." I said looking at Jason.

"So can I," Ty says right behind Jason causing everyone to laugh. Jason spun around, but stopped as he saw that Ty had wings. He leaped up and ran towards me. Man is he in for a surprise when I show my wings." I said chuckling.

Jason hides behind me. "T-Ty, how do you have wings?" Jason asks.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Ty says sitting down on the bed that I healed him on.

"Jason, I'm no saver then her or Ty. By the way, before I forget, her name is Starcatcher or Star for short." I say.

"Why are you not saver?" Jason asks backing away slightly.

"This is why." I say showing my wings. All I heard was a thud. I looked back only to see Jason on the floor out-cold.

**So now you know what or rather _who_ was chasing Jason. **

**So Star is a shape shifting dragon, what kind of stuff will she get herself into? Leave a like and a review telling me what you think so far. **


End file.
